Tata Lee daughter of Hecate Book 1: the missing flower of flames
by Izzy Jones daughter of hera
Summary: Follow Tata,Michail, and Jordan, as they find they way to camp half blood. friendship will be tested. love will be reveled. and danger await around every corner. PLEASE NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

**Tata Lee daughter of Hecate.**

**by: I.J. daughter of Hera**

**chapter 1**

**Tata P.O.V**

Hi, I am Tata Molly Lee daughter of Hecate. I am also a half-sister to a fourteen year old son of Nike, Michail Tarry Lee. I knew Nike and Hecate's children usually do not get along, but that is soon to change. Let me tell you about me and Michail. I have long red hair and bright green eyes. Michail has dark brown hair and blue started at the being of my sophomore year. When we meet our new history teacher, Mrs. Aaron. Turns out she was a fury after my best friend, and secret crush, Jordan Mathews. He the son of Zeus and I am the daughter of Hecate. This may never work but a girl can dream of true love, and no I am not a daughter of Aphrodite.I can tell you that he is, like, totally HOT!Okay I am the only one who thinks he is hot, but who cares. He has punk black hair that stick up on the top and stormy blue eye. Most kids think he is a nerd, just like me. I am a drama nerd. He is a book nerd. Michail is just perfect, he does every thing perfectly. Sorry I am getting off was the third month of school. I was at my locker, getting my books for third and fourth period. When the school bully Maggie Bell, came up and pushed books fell on the floor and I quickly bend down to pick them up but Maggie kick my feet out from under me. I fell on my face. She started laughing, than she kick at my side. I roll over so she can not reach. I maybe lucky Mr. Smith then came rolling out of his class room, in his wheelchair.


	2. Chapter 2

Tata Lee daughter of Hecate

By: I.J. daughter of Hera

Chapter 2

Tata P.O.V

I crawled behind Mr. smith, so Maggie could not reach me any more. The bell rang and I bend down to pick up my book, when a sharp pain shot up my back. I dropped to my knees and then my side. Maggie rushed off to her next class. Michail looked out of Mrs. Aaron's door and rushed to me, he took my hand and held it. He did not let go even when Mrs. Aaron told him to get back in the class room, and he never disobey a teacher before. After all he is not like his sister. I whimper but I was afraid that no one heard me. He looks at me and smiles.

" It's going be all right, Tatabell, we will get you some help. And who ever did this to you will pay for it." he said. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. The school nurse finally came stop the pain. The only problem the medicine made me sleepy. I closed my eye and fell asleep.

* * *

Michail P.O.V 

Tatabell was stronger than any one. She never told on any one who hurt her, she just forgave them. She was kind to all. If some run into her she would say sorry and help them pick up they books. She was the best friend any one could have. Soon the nurse came and took my sister pain away. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Thank goodness.

"Mr. lee get back to the class room before I sent you and your sister to the principle office." Mrs. Aaron said. I look up at her. But luckily the paramedics came to get Tata out of here. They were two of them, a woman and a man. The woman look just like Tata. The woman look at me and then smile.

"Young man do you know how old this girl is?" the man asked. I nodded my head. I hate talking to people but now I need have it will be strong for my sis.

"Ss-she ss-sixteen, and her name is Tatabell Lee. And ss-she is my ss-sister." I said scudding on my s. I can not talk to any one but my sister. She under stand better than any one. The woman help put Tata on the staunch and then pulled me aside as more paramedics came. They had an oxygen mask and a first aid kit. I slid down the wall. I could not feel my right arm. So I tried to tell her.

"miss-ss I cant-t feel my right-t ss-side." I said. She look at me and then gasped.

"I need help over here, this kid is having a strike." she yell. I was now freaking out, because Tata once had a strike and she almost died. The other paramedics rush over and tried to help but I would not hold then some one suck a needle in my arm, and I felt light-headed. The paramedics put an oxygen mask on me. And that the last thing I remember. The next thing I knew I am in the hospitable, with machines all around me. I start to freaking out.

* * *

Jordan P.O.V

I did not see Tata or Michail, at lunch. I did not see Tata in science lab or art class. I did not see Michail in gym. Now I am starting to worry, because they never miss one day of school. they were both good at school. Tata is a drama performer. Michail is a brainy kid and I am the muscle of our group. Okay I am the brain and Michail is the muscle. So, I had to walk home by myself. My mom was not home yet. So I sat down and started doing my home then the phone ring, and I knew it was Tata and Michail. You see if they go home early, they call to make sure I got home okay. I pick the phone up like it was Tata calling to see if I wanted to come over to her place to do homework together.

"Hey Tata or Michail. what happen at school?"I asked. I could hear beeping in the background. Something was wrong.

"D-Dude, t-the l-last t-thing I remember is-s h-having a-a s-strike, and t-then w-waking u-up i-in t-the h-hospitable. A-and I-I don't k-knew w-where T-Tata is-s." Michail said freaking out.

"dude, I be there in four to five minutes. just clam down we don't want you to have another strike. Just take deep breaths." I said hanging up. I ran to Mr. Lee office, hoping he did not know yet about his other words I hope he was still there but knew something Michail did not. He is the building manager so his office is on the bottom floor. I run down the stairs as fast as I can. He was just locking up his office door. When he saw me.

" you better get you jacket and leave a note for you mother, because I sure would love to know where you went." He said handing me a note for my mother. I run back up stairs to my mom apartment, I place the note on the table.I grab Tata's favorite jacket, I wear it because she loves it. I ran back down stairs, where Mr. Lee was. We got in his car. We drove to New York state hospitable. We walking and Mr lee walk up to the woman at the desk. He talk to her for a bit.I stood to the left and behind him. I heard every word they were saying. But I was not paying any attended because I was really worried about Tata and Michail. Just then Mr. Lee, grab my arm and started pulling me to the went up 4 flits of stairs. My feet hurt so bad I thought they were going to fall off. Mr. Lee did not talk the way up. We were in the ICU. Three rooms down on the right. And in it the room was a woman and Michail. She was trying to keep him clam.I guess it book man to the recess. I walk up to the door and knock, what my mother taught me to knock before entering. I went to the window and Michail month to come in. I open the door, and walk in. I felt someone was coming. The person was strong but dangerous. I felt this every day around Ms Aaron. I also felt pain and sadness. I could also felt Tata. Just then Michail whistled to get me. I look at him and roll my eyes.

"Dude me and you need to talk about you knew what. One of these days." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tata Lee Daughter Of Hecate Book 1: The Missing Flower Of Flames.**_

_**By Izzy Jones Daughter Of Hera**_

_**Chapter 3: Hecate VS. Nike**_

_**Jordan P.O.V**_

I look out of the window. And see Tata roll by in a wheelchair. She look up to see me and smiles. I walk to the door and open it. She was waiting outside with a woman who look like she could be her twin. Same red hair, same bright green eyes, same skinny body, but this woman was taller.I knew right away that this was Tata's mom. She looks at Matt's mom, and pulls Tata away. Mr. Lee step in between both and look at Tata. Who just roll away from her mom and went up to me. I looked at her and we both smiled like the dorks we did our handshake, and Matt was the only one beside us who knew how to do our handshake, rare but too to. If you asked my it was more weird than rare, because me and Tata had made it up as third graders, in Mrs. Malone's class, for the special educated,we were at rescue and no one would play with her because she was the new kid. I knew how she felt so I was the first to say hi to her. As a third grader she had long hair and green eyes that look white, she wear glasses. She was smart and was the first third grader to get the lead in the elementary school play. She loved poetry just as must as I love reading stories of the Greek gods and goddess. I am not stupid or a trouble maker, the teachers just treat us like that. Sorry off track.

"So tell me what happen to-day. I knew that Michail had a stroke, but what happen to you Tata. You never like missing school?" I asked. She look at Michail and smile.

"The rod in my back broke so they took me here as fast as the paramedics could. They did surge as quick as they could before I wake up. It did not work. They had to put me under three times." she said.

* * *

_**~ FLASH BACK~**_

I remember that when I first meet her she was at her desk and she would not go rush to the toys. She pulled out a book of poetry. That all she did, was reading poems. So I walk over to her and asked.

" Would you like to play?" I ask, but did not look at her. I was afraid that she would say no or she would be like most girls in the class. I look up at her. She look very sad. Then our teacher Mrs. Malone came over she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tatabell would you like to play with the other children?" Mrs. Malone asked. That when I release that no one knew her name. I held out my hand, and she took it.

"Hello my name is Jordan Mathew. What your name?" I said. She shock my hand and then let go. She look down and then took out a pieces of paper, and wrote something in a different laugh she showed it to Mrs. Malone. I look at her confused and then she spoke for the first time all day. I also find out that she was from Russia.

"Здравствуйте Иордании Мэтью, я Tatabell Ли. И я из России. Да, я хотел бы играть с вами. просто нужна помощь в моей инвалидной коляске." She said. (_**Hello Jordan Matthew, I am Tatabell Lee. And I am from Russia. Yes I would love to play with you. I just need some help into my wheelchair. **_)I look at her confused again she wrote down words in a neat english. She want to play but she need help getting into a wheelchair. I saw a bright green wheelchair, it had reddish-orange and yellow flowers on the bright dark green background. It look like the flowers were on fire. It had Russian writing on it. I tried to read it. And after three tries I got it. It readded Tata. It was her nickname. I rolled it over to her and she pull her self into her wheelchair, she still had her book of poetry. And I could tell she wanted to show me it. So I pointed to it. She open it. And again it was Russian writing. But there was also english at the bottom of the page. She pointed out words that I could understand. Man she was good at reading.

" I can speak english weakly." she said with a strong Russian accusing. I knew we were going be best of friends. She help me with my Russia and I helped her with her english.

_**~END OF FLASH BACK~**_

* * *

_**Tata P.O.V**_

I look at him. And smiled, that made Michail laugh his head off. I look at him and rolled my eyes. He look at me and was freaking out. I had to keep my self clam and make sure that the Russian nurse that followed me and mom did not hear me talk to Michail or my friends. I pointed my head at the window. Michail look and his eyes widen. Michail waved to dad who come over.

" Dad watch were you step we have someone watching us." he said pointing his head toward the window. Dad look and saw what he was talking about. So dad went over to the window and closed the blinds. The three of us all breathe a sieges of reflex.

"Shut Up Michail или это сделаю я через что-то в вас снова.И мы не хотим, чтобы нас найти и взять нас от папы и забрать нас в России." ( _**Shut Up Michail or I will through something at you again. And we do not want THEM to find us and take us away from daddy and take us back to Russia.**_ ) I said. My mom look at me and put a hand on my shoulder and let me tell you my mom did not look happy. There was a knock on the door. It open and guess who it was. Mrs. Aaron must likely with our homework and to give us denteneced. Just then she turned in to a fury. You knew big ugly monster that usaully want to tare out powerful demigods thoughts. Dammed, cruse you Hades, how could I be so stuidp she was after Jordan. She went right after Jordan. I grabbed my ring.

" LIFE FIRE LIGHT THE WAY" I yelled. My staff appeared in my hand the flower of flame blazing on it. I stood up out of my wheelchair my staff was glowing bright. I twisted my wrist and a fire-ball sent that hag back to hades. I twisted my staff back into it ring form and hit Jordan.

"Okay talk Jordan, why in the hell was that fury after you. And are you part of the Russian Monera? because if you are you will die by my hand." I said. I was afraid that my best friend would be apart of the people after me and my family. He look right in to my eyes, the some way he did when we were little kids and he and his mother came over the first night we came to America. It was the same look that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"Tata what in the world are you talking about?" he asked. Just then my knees decided to give out. So Jordan had to catch me. He put me softly in my wheelchair. I curse under my breath, then the nurse that had followed me and my mother came in to the room with two other men. I know then the Russian Monera had finally find us. Time to tell you the truth, I am the princess of RUSSIA. I am also the Princess of fire, thanks to my mother. I took a deep and turn around to face the head of my family tursted gruads.

" Ah princess, you plan worked well. You wicked stepmother is back with her Iranian people. And she will never came back. She does not know that you,your brother and father are alive." he said. I should tell you about him. He has black hair, and green eyes, and he is only seventeen. And his name is Josh Jackson, his dad is really the head of the placas graud. His mom told him that he is to take care of us, no matter what the promble. So when I got I fights at school as a five year old he would pull me away from the person I was fighting with and clam me down. He is also a year older then a six year old was taking care of a five year old. It was woried. I look at the other people. My cousin's children Adien and Amy ,and Josh's girlfriend Deana. The nurse was Mrs. Annabeth Jackson. She is Josh's mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Tata Lee daughter of Hecate  
By I J daughter of Hera  
Chapter 4 super nose bleed  
Tata P.O.V

* * *

We were in the hospitable for three weeks, and I had to use crutches just to help me stand once they finally released us. Also, I am not to see Jordan any more. Josh said it was for the best, but I wonder whom it's the best for. I knew who Jordan's real dad was—Lord Zeus. Jordan knew about his heritage, but he was too scared to tell anyone. The only way I knew this is because his mother told me. Sorry. Got off track again. Blame the ADD. Anyway, I was at my locker getting my books when a letter fell out.

It was from the runaway social commutative. They found out the prince and princess of Russia and the lost prince of Ireland attended this school, and they are holding a masquerade that everyone must attend. The note said to wear black and white, and a mask. (_Great,_) I thought sarcastically.(_They can't find out my brother and I are the royals. If they figure it out, they will send Michail and I back home, and our people would be in danger_.)

My people and family came first, but this would a good time to let everyone knew that the saint of Russia is back and ready to protect her people. One problem though, I've protested dances since I was a little girl. Then I had a thought. Since they set the theme of the dance to be black and white, maybe I should wear black and red. As in, a long red and black gown that will make me look like the princess I am. I look around before putting the letter in my backpack. Just then, I felt Maggie standing behind me.

"What do you want,Maggie? Because if you are here to say sorry, I have already forgiven you. There is no need for you to act like an angel, but I am grateful that you sent me and my brother each a card." I said, turning around slowly. I can move fast it just after what happen with her, but if I move slowly she will not feel threatened.

And the crutch on the right has this extendable spike in it. I have never used it because I believe in peace instead of war. That is one reason my stepmother wanted me to die—so she can start a war with America. But her plans went down the drain when I found out no one, not even Russian traitors, would try to kill the princess, after all they are still Russians. She was standing there holding her books but even my super trained eyes did not see the dark green case, an eye-glass case.

"I was wondering if you was are going to the dance?" she asked. (_Yes, I go to every school dance. One, because I usually DJ them, two, I have to go because my dad makes me_.) Instead of verbalizing this, I just nod my head. She hand me a piece of paper, which had her address. The girl who had picked on me since I came to live in America, was giving me her address, so we could hang out. Did she know who I truly was? Was Maggie sent here by my step mother, to kill me? I took a deep breath, I was not going to let my fears cloud my judgment that fast. No I was going to do what no girl will do, I am going to go to Maggie bell's house and help the poor girl get ready for the dance. I hand her my phone number, so that she could call me, and then we walk our spectate ways.

~ night of the dance~

I had on my short black and red dress and black heels. I had no make up on, because my skin was glowing next to the black out lay of the dress. In my hair was a red pin. It had feathers and a red stone. my father had given it to me when I was still very young. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Maggie come in to the room wearing a long black and white dress, she gave me a weird look.

" I though we had to wear black and white?" she asked. I looked up and gave an evil smile.

"I knew but sometimes a good girl has to be a rebel." I said, pulling the chair out for her to sit in. I had to still do her hair and she had to put in her contacts. I pulled her hair into a tight bun and put a beautiful pin in it. The pin was black and white with a brown gem in the center. I had called in an old favor to get the silly thing all the way from Hungary, the birth place of Sasa [ A.K.A Maggie Bell] she is like me a princess. Man she is really good at hiding her true better then me. She change her whole name. We both run for the safetly of our people. Sorry getting off tack again. I going to skip right to the dance because it not really important on the rest of us getting ready.


End file.
